


Can You Keep Up?

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [100]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parkwest asked: "Morgan/Reid + Destiny's Child's Lose My Breath"</p><p>
  <i>There’s music coming from the dorm room Derek shares with a guy named Kevin. Something with a steady beat, a female voice.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Spencer knocks on the door. When there’s no answer, he knocks again, louder, but there’s still no answer. Sighing, but his mouth tugging up in fond smile, he tries the handle. The door is open, so he pushes in. His Criminology book drops to the floor with a dull thud, and his mouth dries up, eyes widening, at the sight before him. He quickly closes the door behind him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Keep Up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> [Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqeIiF0DlTg)

There’s music coming from the dorm room Derek shares with a guy named Kevin. Something with a steady beat, a female voice. It sounds like something Spencer’s heard before, though it’s definitely not from his own music collection. Probably from the radio or maybe Derek’s hummed it under his breath while Spencer was over. Derek does that when he’s relaxed.

Spencer knocks on the door. When there’s no answer, he knocks again, louder, but there’s still no answer. Sighing, but his mouth tugging up in fond smile, he tries the handle. The door is open, so he pushes in. His Criminology book drops to the floor with a dull thud, and his mouth dries up, eyes widening, at the sight before him. He quickly closes the door behind him.

At the thud of the door and the book on the floor, Derek spins around. He’s wearing sweatpants and a tight tank top, a baseball cap backwards on his head. And while most people would be embarrassed to be caught dancing on their own in their room, Derek doesn’t miss a beat. If anything, Spencer’s arrival seems to have made him more enthusiastic. Derek’s hips shimmy and his body rolls, muscles rippling, as Derek crooks his fingers, inviting Spencer to come closer.

‘We’re supposed to be studying,’ Spencer tries.

‘We can dance a little first,’ Derek grins. He dances his way to Spencer, takes Spencer’s bag and sets it carefully on his bed. Eyes hopeful, he grabs Spencer’s hand, loose enough that if Spencer wants to, he can easily pull away.

The thing is, Spencer doesn’t really want to. He loves Derek like this, free, smiling, and it’s all for him. Sometimes he wonders how he’s the one who got to have this. Derek Morgan—star football player, smart, funny, charming, so beautiful he’s almost ethereal—is dating _him_ , Spencer Reid—skinny, awkward, and of average looks.

In the beginning, Spencer had been sure that it was either a joke, or that Derek wanted to get Spencer to write his papers for him. Neither turned out to be true. Derek didn’t need Spencer’s help when it came to his grades, always being in the top five of any class, and though they weren’t out as a couple, Derek never kept his association with Spencer a secret. Everyone knows they’re at least friends. Spencer doesn’t mind keeping what they have private. He’s a private person and it’s easier for Derek, with being in the football team. Their families know, and that’s enough. Spencer thinks that some of their friends know—Penelope is terrible with keeping her facial muscles in check, and JJ gave Derek a mildly threatening look when they first met—but none of them have said anything.

When Spencer doesn’t pull away, Derek grabs his hand a little tighter, tugs, and Spencer stumbles against Derek’s chest. Not sure what to do with his hands now, Spencer sets them lightly on Derek’s shoulders. Derek seems pleased by Spencer going along with him, because his smile widens, crinkling his eyes, and sets his hands Spencer’s hips.

‘I can’t dance,’ Spencer reminds Derek, when Derek keeps rolling his hips.

‘Well, maybe this will be something _I_ can teach _you_.’ Derek’s eyebrows rise teasingly, making Spencer blush.

Spencer tries to block out the sensation of Derek’s body moving against his own and focusses on the beat. It’s quick, but he’s sure he can... He tries to copy Derek’s movements, feeling wooden and awkward. It takes only a couple aborted hip thrusts for him to start giggling and bury his face in Derek’s neck. Derek’s chuckle rumbles against his chest.

‘ _Baby boy, make me lose my breath. Bring the noise, make me lose my breath. Hit me hard, make me lose my breath_ ,’ Derek sings along, his breath ghosting over the shell of Spencer’s ear.

‘I’m sorry,’ Spencer says wryly, pulling back enough so he can look Derek in the eye.

‘About what?’

‘Not being able to do... this.’ Spencer gestures at where Derek is still moving his hips.

‘Don’t apologize, baby boy,’ Derek smiles. Spencer has a feeling this new nickname is going to stick. Derek cradles Spencer’s face and carefully places a kiss on his lips. ‘You make me lose my breath plenty without dancing. If you started moving your hips like that, I’m not sure I’d survive.’

‘Now that we’ve established that I really can’t dance, are we going to study?’

‘The song isn’t over yet,’ Derek says. Slowing his movements to an easy sway, he pulls Spencer so close they’re touching everywhere, and Spencer can feel the faint beat of Derek’s heart against his own chest. ‘I love you, baby boy,’ Derek whispers.

Spencer loves how Derek says that, like it’s the thing Derek’s universe revolves around, unshakeable, never changing.

‘I love you, too,’ he says, hoping Derek hears the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
